My Beautiful Beast
by kawaii pantherlily
Summary: A story about Lucy and others going on an adventure to train. Pairings so far are GajeelxLucy but more will be added. Rated T just in case. I don't own Fairy Tail. This is my first story so please enjoy and give lovely reviews. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Kawaii Lily: Hello guys! Kawaii Lily here with my first story! Yay! So many exclamation marks….. oh well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Plus, I think I'm going to make this a GajeelxLucy pairing. Lucy-chan please do the disclaimer. *gives pup-cough-cat eyes*

Lucy: What! Fine, disclaimer is that Kawaii Lily doesn't own Fairy Tail. She wishes though. *snicker*

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

* * *

My Beautiful Beast

Nobody's POV:

Lucy's eyes pop open to find that Natsu and Happy weren't there. _Weird. I thought they were here. Oh wait, I forgot that they took Lisanna on a mission. It's weird not having them around._

"Lucy!" Happy screamed as he flew through her always opened window.

"Happy! I thought you and Natsu went on a mission?" Lucy questioned him.

"T-they f-f-forgo-t-t m-me!" Happy said while sobbing into Lucy's arms.

"They forgot you? Are you serious? Well then Happy, would you like to come along and train with me? I am going to travel the world and train," Lucy said happily.

"Training as in fighting and magical training? Yes Lucy I want to go with you!" Happy yelled with excitement.

"Okay, we will leave tomorrow morning so we can pack and prepare," Lucy stated while getting out of her bed.

"Okay," Happy said as he stayed in her arms.

"I'm going to shower. I will be back soon. Just stay here," Lucy tells him.

"Um, Lucy?" Happy says nervously.

"Yes?" she replies.

"Well, um, I, canItakeashowerwithyou?" he says in a rush.

Lucy could barely understand what he said but still got the idea. She just smiled and waved for him to join her. She washed his fur and he got her back.

"Lucy, you know you are really pretty?" Happy says while blushing.

"Thanks Happy, you are also very handsome. I'm sure Carla will see you like that someday too," Lucy returns.

"Thanks Lucy," he mumbles.

"Let's head to the guild!"

At the Guild

Lucy opens the door with Happy by her side. Nobody seems to notice her but everybody says hello and hi to Happy. _Oh, being ignored again, great. I am glad that Happy is feeling better though. It must be tough on him, Natsu and him are always togeth-_

"Watch where you are going, Bunny Girl. You almost fell onto that table," says a snickering voice behind her.

"Sorry Gajeel and Panterlily (A/N fangirl insert). I was just thinking about some things," Lucy apologizes.

Gajeel looks taken aback by her reply. She didn't comment on how he called her Bunny Girl or that he called her out on some thing.

Gajeel's POV

 _Bunny Girl is about to run into that table. Guess I will go stop her._

"Watch where you are going, Bunny Girl. You almost fell onto that table," I say in a teasing attitude.

"Sorry Gajeel and Panterlily. I was just thinking about some things," Lucy apologizes sincerely.

 _What is with her? She didn't even yell or Lucy Kick me for calling her Bunny Girl and calling her out about spacing off. Something is wrong with her. Her eyes are duller and her smiles are fake. I will find out what is wrong._

* * *

Kawaii Lily: Hello guys. Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write!

Lucy: A GajeelxLucy pairing?

Kawaii Lily: Yes Lucy-chan. You guys just need to admit your love. I'm going to end this before Lucy kills me.

Lucy: KAWAII LILY GET BACK HERE NOWWWWWW!

Kawaii Lily: *sweat drops* ummm byeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Kawaii Lily: Hello, it's me again and today I brought Levy-chan with me!

Levy: Hey!

Kawaii Lily: Will you do the honors of doing the disclaimer? You are the chosen one.

Levy: I happily accept. Kawaii Lily doesn't own Fairy Tail, one can dream though.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting part 2

* * *

My Beautiful Beast

Gajeel's POV

"Hey, Bunny, what's up? I can smell the fear and nervousness from you. Are you ok?" I asks very quietly, so none of the others could hear.

He saw her tense up. He saw fear, worry, sadness, anger, hate, nervousness, and tears flash in her eyes. She looked as if she had something to say but didn't speak. As quickly as those emotions appeared in her eyes, they disappeared as quickly.

"I'm fine."

Lucy's POV

 _Oh shit, oh shit, he knows, he definitely knows. Aww I just want to say no, I'm not okay, I'm not fine, and I will never be. I can't forget about the pain, the fear, the hatered. It's embedded into my skull forever and always. It is a good thing me and Happy are leaving tomorrow, I don't think I can stand this much longer._

"I'm fine," I say in a monotone that could rival Rouge's. "Excuse me, but Happy and I need to discuss something."

I grab Happy and walk up to Master's office. *knock knock*

"Come in," says Master's gruff voice.

"Master, we would like to take a trip to train," I say while Happy nods.

"W-what!? If you wish, I can't stop you," Master says in a depressing tone.

"Thank you," Happy and I say at the same time.

Gajeel's POV

 _What!?Bunny Girl is going to train, and she sounds relieved to be able to leave. Hmmmm, definitely will need to check this out. I guess I (plus Pantherlily) *cough* we have to go save our princess._

Nobody's POV

Unknown to Lucy that Gajeel heard her, she leaves the guild with Happy and heads home to start packing. Gajeel does the same because he is going to follow her.

Lucy's POV

"Happy, do you have your bags packed?" I ask him with a sweet tone.

"Yes, where do I put them?" He answers.

"Here, let us store them in the Celestial World," I replied.

After that we went to bed. Happy cuddled with my stomache, moaning about fish and Natsu. As my eyes drifted close, I thought I saw something flicker in the corner of my eye. _Must be imagining things again, I hope Happy doesn't have any nigjtmares._

Gajeel's POV

 _Oh my god there is no way she didn't see me, I'm so noticable too._ I'm in Lucy's room right now. I know pervert and stalker, but I just wanted to make sure she was safe. She has been self harming for a while, and I'm the only one who cares. Shri*cough*Levy doesn't even care anymore. Some nakama they are. I know what it is like to be abandoned. It hurts. Alot. I leave through the window and hear Lucy moan good night Gajeel im her sleep.

* * *

Kawaii Lily: I hope you like this chapter, what did you think Levy.

Levy: Why did you make me so mean *cries*.

Kawaii Lily: Ummm, got to go take cae of this, byeeeee!


End file.
